<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Милосердие by Polyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365556">Милосердие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn'>Polyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>после событий "The Abomination Vault" Белисатра была предана Забвению</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Милосердие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вольное обращение с матчастью</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Берарис видел, как Всадники кого-то привезли, но не слышал имени и не узнал её.<br/>
Когда её допрашивали, он работал, но звонких ударов молота не хватило, чтобы заглушить голос, многажды отражённый стенами тюрьмы. Беспощадная память сообщила Берарису, где он его слышал и при каких обстоятельствах – в последний раз.<br/>
Когда её отвели на суд Обугленного Совета, Берарис уже понял, кто она. Он знал, что она сделала, и догадывался, каким будет приговор.<br/>
"Что я могу?" – спросил он себя, и ответ причинил ему боль, но это был правильный ответ.<br/>
Он знал, что ничего не сможет скрыть от учителя, но не хотел доверяться ему заранее: вдруг Хранитель решит, что правосудие важнее милосердия, и отстранит Берариса, чтобы не помешал?..<br/>
Поэтому, когда учитель пришёл взглянуть на его труды, Берарис спросил как будто между прочим и в шутку:<br/>
– Если бы ты хотел меня убить, как бы ты это сделал?<br/>
Учитель смотрел на него сквозь прорези маски, и взгляд этот был тяжёл, как все Смертные Грехи разом.<br/>
– Зависит от того, какой смерти я бы желал для тебя, – ровно произнёс Хранитель Забвения.<br/>
– Быстрой, – сказал Берарис. Ощущение, будто учитель всё знает заранее, пугало его, но не лишало решимости.<br/>
– Быстрее всего будет разбить твой толстый череп. – Хранитель как будто развеселился. – Ни яд, ни тяжёлая рана не высвободят твою душу из тела мгновенно. Но зачем ты спрашиваешь?.. Хочешь знать, чего опасаться?.. – Он почти беззвучно хохотнул.<br/>
– Вас я не боюсь, – смущённо улыбнулся Берарис. Холодные твёрдые мысли неудобно ворочались в голове, будто скребли её изнутри углами – возможно, его череп был в самом деле толще, чем нужно. Он размышлял, достанет ли ему сил, какое лучше выбрать орудие и как поскорее избавиться от неизбежных следов. Обладай он более быстрым и ярким воображением, его могла бы одолеть дурнота, но он представлял себе не череп Белисатры, а прочный костяной сосуд, который следовало расколоть с одного удара.<br/>
– Ты боишься Забвения. – Хранитель едва слышно вздохнул.<br/>
Это была правда. Берариса, как любое другое нормальное живое существо, прошибал холодный пот каждый раз, когда он смотрел на проклятое зеркало. А когда учитель пытался показать ощутимое ничто за ним, Берарису хотелось убежать с воплями ужаса.<br/>
Белисатре предстояло отправиться в это ничто.<br/>
Берарис сказал:<br/>
– Нет. Если хотите – испытайте меня.<br/>
– Значит, поможешь мне с новой преступницей, – беспощадно ответил Хранитель Забвения. – Она размером почти с тебя, в одиночку будет неудобно.<br/>
– Может, я и один справлюсь, – проворчал Берарис. Он не мог похвалиться большой отвагой, но физически был сильнее многих других творцов.<br/>
И Белисатры.</p><p>На следующий день они пришли за ней в камеру. Берарис взял из мастерской небольшой молоток, предназначенный для точной работы с прочными материалами. Сунул за пояс и сделал вид, что забыл об этом.<br/>
Источник шума он подготовил заранее, установив в пустующей сейчас части лабиринта несложный самоуничтожающийся механизм, простенькую хлопушку с минимумом магии и безвредную для великолепно сплетённой защиты всей тюрьмы. Наивный ход, но не бесполезный – если Совет начнёт спрашивать Хранителя, тот сможет притвориться, что не знал о ней, или отдать им Берариса. Он не хотел, чтобы учитель платил за его дела.<br/>
Он думал, что будет очень сложно, что придётся тянуть время или, наоборот, торопиться, но вышло по-другому. Они с учителем пошли в камеру, где сидела связанная тяжёлыми цепями Белисатра. В её облике не было следов мучений или страдания. Она знала, что не сможет избежать Забвения, она боялась его и ненавидела своих тюремщиков, и только заклинание Хранителя заставляло её молчать. Иначе было не избежать предсмертных воплей и проклятий. Берарис ни разу не видел приговорённого, принявшего свою судьбу. Не боялись только те, кто уже успел сойти с ума. Берарис, конечно, не всякий раз помогал учителю, но не думал, что преступники сильно различаются между собой.<br/>
– Хорошо, что в этот раз мне не приходится тебя заставлять, – с напускной строгостью проворчал Хранитель, когда они волокли Белисатру по коридору. Сама она, разумеется, не шла.<br/>
– Вам никогда не приходилось, – сделал вид, что обиделся, Берарис. – Я могу её понести.<br/>
– Неси, – согласился Хранитель.<br/>
Подхватив Белисатру, Берарис почти удивился: она оказалась неожиданно лёгкой. Когда они были юны, он едва мог сдвинуть её с места.<br/>
В комнате с зеркалом он посадил её у стены, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело слишком аккуратно.<br/>
Впервые её расплывшийся от страха и ненависти взгляд сфокусировался на его лице, и он понял, что она тоже узнала его. "Надо было надеть маску, как учитель, – запоздало подумал он. И ещё: – Хорошо, что она не может ничего сказать".<br/>
Хранитель Забвения стоял в паре шагов от них, но уже сосредоточился на зеркале, и Берарис и Белисатра могли наглядеться друг на друга напоследок.<br/>
Глупо было надеяться, что она простит его или хотя бы не будет винить, но глухое бешенство в её взгляде причиняло Берарису боль. Он всё равно смотрел, потому что знал: больше он её никогда не увидит.<br/>
Заклинания стихли, пора было бросить Белисатру в Забвение. Берарис замер, парализованный страхом. Засмотревшись на Белисатру, он забыл о хлопушке, которая не сработала. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд учителя и понял, что его наивный план раскрыт.<br/>
– Раз ты больше не боишься Забвения, справишься сам, – сказал Хранитель Забвения и вышел. Это было огромное доверие, почти глупость, но Берарис не мог об этом думать. Все его эмоции сосредоточились на Белисатре, а мысли как будто свело судорогой.<br/>
Берарис попытался увидеть Забвение, в очередной раз не преуспел, хотя долго учился и этому тоже.</p><p>Он не стал ничего говорить Белисатре. Он знал, что это бессмысленно и что она никогда его не простит. И не знал, может ли простить ей попытку ввергнуть в хаос всё Сущее.<br/>
У него не было времени на то, чтобы всё это обдумать.<br/>
Он вынул из-за пояса молоток. Глаза Белисатры расширились от удивления, а потом Берарис поднял руку и ударил, вкладывая в резкое, стремительное движение силу не только телесную, но и душевную. Раздался громкий хруст; немного крови и мозга выплеснулось на перекосившееся лицо Белисатры. Стараясь не смотреть на него, Берарис отёр молоток тряпицей и сунул на прежнее место, а потом поднял тело и бросил его в Забвение.<br/>
Он знал заклинания, необходимые, чтобы закрыть портал, но весь дрожал после совершённого. Язык не слушался, губы склеивались, он забывал слова и мог проторчать перед открытым проходом в кошмарное немыслимое ничто до скончания времён.<br/>
Хранитель сжалился над учеником и пришёл, чтобы закрыть портал.</p><p>Берарис прислонился к стене, ноги подгибались: ведь теперь на нём лежала вина, а она тяжелее всего на свете. Он хотел обо всём сказать учителю, но не желал превращать его в осознанного сообщника. Если Обугленный Совет узнает о том, что сделал Берарис, последний отправится в Забвение живым. И если выяснится, что у него были помощники, их тоже накажут.<br/>
Пока он боролся с желанием покаяться, Хранитель закрыл портал в Забвение. Стало так тихо, что Берарис слышал своё шумное, нервное дыхание. Казалось, смолк даже бесконечный тюремный шум, неясный, неразборчивый и от этого ещё более страшный. Или Берарис, став преступником, перестал слышать других?..<br/>
– Кто она тебе? – неожиданно мягко спросил Хранитель Забвения.<br/>
– Сестра, – голос Берариса дрогнул. Он бессильно закрыл глаза. – Она была моей сестрой.<br/>
Жёсткая, наполненная невообразимой силой ладонь сжалась на его плече. Берарис благодарно кивнул. Они постояли так немного, молча, потому что от слов не было никакого проку. Потом Берарис ушёл в мастерскую и погрузился в работу, чтобы увернуться от вины и горя, но они всё равно вцепились в него. Он знал, что навсегда.<br/>
Тело Белисатры было предано Забвению, и во всей Вселенной никому больше не было до неё дела. Один Берарис был обречён помнить её и своё преступление до конца жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>